LaVerne Ganner
LaVerne "Jukebox" Ganner was a corrupt cop and the cousin of drug dealer and street thug Kanan. Biography LaVerne Ganner, who goes by the street name Jukebox, who knows Ghost from way back. She’ can be ruthless and utterly without mercy when dealing with members of her crew who disobey her orders or cause unnecessary liabilities. She runs a side business, which includes using young thugs to pull armed robberies, using her position as a patrol officer to throw off suspicion. Jukebox had a very close relationship with Kanan since they were kids, this was made obvious by the fact that he went to her for help after surviving Ghost's attack. She revealed how Kanan was the first person she revealed her sexuality to (how she is a lesbian), while Kanan was also very comfortable sharing intimate details about himself with her. Jukebox eventually moved to Washington D.C. where she became a member of the Metropolitan Police Department of the District of Columbia and the National Black Police Association. She began a relationship with Candie and formed her own crew. Season 3 She first appears as she she foils a robbery in a drugstore and openly kills both the robber and the clueless clerk. The police officer then returns to her home to a waiting girlfriend. She’s also got a temporary house guest, Kanan. He’s recovering from a battle with Ghost and was badly disfigured and burned. Kanan had to be deprived of pain medication to tell his cousin the whole story of how he ended up in this state, including murdering his own son, a fact that she accepted with no judgement, stating that Sean picked Ghost over him. Once assured of his his improved condition, she lets Kanan join her crew as they rob a jewellery store, later reporting to the Police Department that the assailants were white males to throw them off the scent. Jukebox appears later as Kanan is bonding with Ghost's son Tariq and tests him to see if he is loyal to them, which he seemingly passes. She then advises her cousin to kill the boy. In order to lure Ghost out, they later drug Tariq and then text a picture of him to Ghost's wife Tasha demanding a ransom for their son's life. Season 4 Jukebox and Kanan are waiting for Tasha to respond to their ransom demand when Dre shows up, informing them that Ghost was arrested for FBI agent Greg Knox's murder. After hearing of Ghost's arrest, Jukebox sees Ghost being locked up as an opportunity to put even more pressure on Tasha and Ghost to deliver the ransom money. Dre interjects and tells Kanan that he is in a better position to put some money in his hand by getting Kanan back in the drug game. Dre proposes that he can get Kanan 10K a week, Jukebox and her friend jump in and says 15k a week for each of them. Tariq is later released as plans changed. When Ghost is released from jail, Jukebox (realizing Ghost could access his money again) seizes the opportunity and kidnaps Tariq with the intent to kill he and his father afterwards. Jukebox has Kanan track Ghost down, which the latter does by ambushing him outside his club as Ghost is surprised to see him alive. Just as Tariq tries to leave, Jukebox knocks him out and ties him up. Jukebox finds out that's she’s getting double crossed. She pulls a gun on Tariq and starts spilling secrets. “Tell him who you really are,” she commands Kanan, who does as she says, confessing that he’s a “no-good motherf–ker” who wanted to hurt Ghost, “so I used you.” and Kanan even admits to killing Shawn. she is eventually gunned down by Kanan after threatening to kill Tariq during the standoff. Trivia *When Anika Noni Rose was first cast on the show Deadline reported her character would be named LaVerne “Jukebox” Thomas. However during her first appearance on the show a news report mentioned her name to be LaVerne Ganner. *Jukebox was a member of the National Black Police Association. Category:Power Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Kanan's Family Category:Law enforcements Category:Gangsters Category:Antagonists Category:Recurring characters Category:Murderers Category:Criminals Category:Killed by Kanan Stark